Live, Love, Titans, and Mortals
by PercabethEverlark
Summary: Percy Jackson has just come back from a quest. Chiron assigns him to find a half-blood in a school- without the help of a satyr. When he meets Annabeth, he forgets all about his mission. Is Annabeth the half-blood that he is supposed to be looking for? How will he know which person in the school is the half-blood?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan owns everything. **

* * *

Chiron stared me down across from the table, his ever-steady eyes raising the hair on my neck. His gaze made my palms grow sweaty- I hadn't done anything... Or had I?

I really wasn't sure. With me, it was hard to tell.

"I have a job for you, Percy." He stated, looking me in the eye. Chiron smiled at me, which made some of the spine-tingling feeling wither away. I took a deep breath.

"I know, you just came back from a quest. But, I can tell you are growing restless. So I have a task for you, and it will be no small favor."

I raised my eyebrows, wishing he could get to the point. With Chiron, everything was so... evasive. But I guess that's what happens after a couple thousand years of teaching.

"You're going to have to recruit a half-blood." he said gravely as if it wasn't one of the simplest tasks I could've received. But... why did he made the assignment sound so dangerous?

"Have I told you of Carlton Manor school?" Chiron asked. I shook my head. "Well, as you might not of known, a famous- and very powerful- half-blood went to that school. And unlike other demigods... well, he actually enjoyed the school."

I laughed, but when Chiron didn't join in, I realized he wasn't fooling me. A demigod enjoying school? That was a first.

Chiron's hooves clattered against the floor as he paced. "He was a son of Hecate, and his partner was a daughter of Hephaestus. He was able to create an enchantment around the school that protected any half-blood in it from monsters, as long as they didn't know the truth. But if a demigod that does know the truth steps in, no harm will come to them. It's all dreadfully complicated, but I'm afraid my student had a thing for complications. "

I tried to imagine that. Living in a school that wasn't infested with monsters, able to make normal friends. The idea was so completely alien to me that I had to smile. Then a thought struck me, causing me to jerk up from my chair.

"So, when the demigod leaves the school, won't they attract the scent of a bunch of monsters?"

Chiron nodded. "Even if the demigod manages to stay forever, wouldn't they be curious about their parentage? Would it be fair to keep a child in curiosity, a few miles away from the truth?"

I shook my head, biting my lip. Chiron's pacing made me want to stand up and start pacing myself, but I decided against it. If I did so, I would have to walk in front of him, like I was in some sort of marching band. "Can Grover come with me?" I asked eagerly, hoping that Chiron would smile and agree. Grover is my best friend, and on a task like this, I would definitely need help from him.

Chiron frowned. "I'm afraid not, my boy." My face fell, and I sighed in disappointment. "The school only admits demigods who know the truth, not satyrs. Anyways, all the satyrs are preparing for war, as it is assumed that the Titans will attack very soon. Some satyrs, like Grover, are out looking for Pan."

Pan. I had forgotten- Grover had his heart set on finding the god. He wouldn't be able to accept my offer, even if he had the option to.

"Your goal is to find the half-blood. Then, you cannot flat out tell them the truth, as the boundaries that protect Carlton Manor will collapse. They will have to figure it out themselves, but you may give then subtle hints. From here, I can tell the half-blood is in tenth grade, which means I'll have to transfer you from your current high school to Carlton."

"But, sir," I protested, "Shouldn't I stay here and train?"

Chiron smiled kindly. "You've done enough training. But are you trained enough in the mind?"

I thought about it. Really, I wasn't.

"When do I start?"

* * *

I packed my bags, stuffing it into my suitcases. Carlton was a boarding school, and, I wanted to bring as many objects from Camp Half-Blood as I could. Maybe the half-blood could get a clue from that.

"P-errrr-ccccyyy!" a familiar voice bleated. I turned around to see my best friend, Grover, grinning at me from the entrance to my cabin. A green cap was perched awkwardly on his head, to hide the horns that were sprouting out of his head. He had a pair of crutches with him, and was wearing baggy jeans to hide his goat legs. I ran up to him and he gave me a quick hug. I pulled him closer so it would last longer. "Heard about your quest." he told me.

That wasn't surprising. Word travels around Camp Half-Blood quickly. "We're going to go in a half an hour." he said, and I nodded, looking down.

"Oh, and, Perce?" He asked, right before closing the door to the cabin of Poseidon. I looked up. "An Apollo girl wanted to know if you were still single."

My jaw dropped. I had assumed that the perfect girl would come naturally, that I'd meet her someday. 15 years and no luck. I had never really thought about finding someone to date. "I don't know what to tell her." I honestly said.

Grover laughed. "Get a girlfriend, man." He turned, and galloped off.

"Good luck with finding Pan!" I called. I hoped he heard me.

I shoved everything into my bags, pushing a little harder than necessary. I finally got the suitcase to close, and walked to where I knew I'd meet Argus. His limo was pulled up next to the curb, about to head out into the mortal world. I nodded at Argus, and three of the eyes that dotted his body winked at me.

"Well," I said to him. "I guess I'll be going to Carlton Manor School."

* * *

When I stepped into my English class for the first time, all I thought was "Oh no."

When I reached the school, the principal had introduced himself. I had been shown to my dorm room, which was much bigger than the one I had in Yancy, years ago. It was only for one person, for starters, and had a view of the Empire State Building. It reminded me that Olympus wasn't that far off.

I had pasted the Camp Half-Blood items on the wall- none of the items I had actually read "Camp Half-Blood", but there were plenty of photographs of me and my friends. I hoped that would be enough to give a clue to the half-blood.

Carlton Manor's Advanced English class was covered in posters that I wouldn't dare to decipher with my dyslexia. The teacher, Mrs. Cilo (which I learned, was pronounced C LOW) gave me a kind smile, and explained that the posters were the work that her class had been doing all year. She patted me on the back and assured me that I would do fine in her class, judging by my "academic progress". I had no idea where she got the idea that I belonged in an Academic math class, but I wasn't going it correct her. Anyway, she won't say that after a few weeks, I thought grimly.

Mrs. Cilo made me introduce myself to the class. It was kind of unnerving, with 24 pairs of eyeballs staring at my head, but, being the son of Poseidon, I was used to attention. "I'm Percy Jackson." I said lamely. "I, um... am from Manhattan." I stopped there, because there was really nothing else to say.

"Any questions for Percy?" she asked. A guy in the back raised his hand.

"Have you ever went to the Empire State Building? Because, all Manhattaners are supposed to go to the Empire State Building at least once." He eyed me suspiciously. I smiled.

"Loads of times. Half my family lives near there." The dude in the back muttered, "Yes!", and the girl next to him grudgingly paid him five dollars. I wondered what that was about.

Another boy right next to him raised his hand. "Err... Were you the kid that was on TV when we were 12?"

I thought back to my adventure with the master bolt. Zeus thought I had stolen his master bolt (though I hadn't) so I had to go all over America to find it. Before that, my stepfather, Smelly Gabe- I mean Gabe, my bad- convinced the world that I was a criminal (long story), so I appeared on television. On my quest to retrieve the bolt, Grover and Luke-

Don't think about him. I told myself. Don't.

I realized the guy was still waiting for an answer, so I simply said, "Yeah."

Suddenly, all hands were in the air, except for one. The girl who wasn't raising her hand was staring at me, like she was analyzing every part of my body. Her gray eyes were captivating, and I found it hard to look away.

"Only one more question!" Mrs. Cilo called. She chose this girl with blonde hair and with loads of make-up caked on her face. The girl had more make-up on then one of the Aphrodite girls!

"Do you have a girlfriend? Because, I'm available." She asked, twirling her hair suggestively. She winked at me, and blew a pink bubblegum bubble. Me with her? Not a chance.

"Marcia!" Mrs. Cilo yelled. "Appropriate questions, please! And spit out that gum."

Marcia rolled her eyes, but got up and spit the pink blob of gum.

"Percy, you can sit in the back, next Annabeth." Mrs. Cilo guided me to the gray eyed girl, who was done analyzing me and was buried into a book. "We're reading this book in class-" she handed me a book that looked to be about four hundred pages long. "and I would like you to read up to Chapter 9, which ends at page 153. You won't finish by the end of class, but you should at least reach up to Chapter 5."

Then, she clicked her heels, and left. Just like that.

I don't think this teacher knew that I was dyslexic and ADHD, so there was no way that would've been able to read one chapter, much less 9. I decided to at least try, because my ADHD would soon get the better of me, and I would be looking out of the window.

I flipped open to page one, and began reading. I got through the first couple of words with no problem, but what did "eblaborkins" mean? I frowned, and thought about it. Elaborations.

Reading was torture. The words were doing jumping jacks in my brain, scrambling up as I tried to decode them. I would've preferred to fight any monster in the world, if only I could escape this classroom.

After the first few pages, I closed the book, and glanced at my neighbor.

Annabeth. I would remember that name.

She had starting stormy gray eyes that strode down the page with ease. Annabeth was captivated with the book, as if she actually enjoyed it. I didn't even know if it was interesting or not, because I had only decoded the words, not the meaning. A lock of blond hair fell in her face, and she pushed it back impatiently, as if bothered her. Other girls would twirl their hair, but I guess Annabeth found it annoying.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked, closing the book.

"Why were you looking at me?" I responded. It was pathetic, I know, but Annabeth had caught me by surprise, which was very hard to do.

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you're the new kid, idiot. I've got an excuse. What's yours?"

"My mother always says not to make excuses." I said. Way to go, Percy. I told myself drily. You have mastered the art of terrible comebacks.

Annabeth sighed and opened her book again, but I swear I could've seen a smile play across her lips.

Focus, I told myself. I have to find the demigod.

The half-blood could be anybody. I just have to find the right person.

And... The right person could be anyone.

Oh gods.

* * *

**Hey Percabeth fans! This is my first FanFiction, and I'm glad I published. :) I'm not really sure about this FanFiction, I don't know if the idea is worth continuing. Could you R&amp;R, to tell me if this idea is stupid, or if it's worth continuing?**

**-Calypso**

**PS) Please visit my FanFiction best friend, livelaughluvcaro441. She has a great Hunger Games one-shot that is really heartfelt!**


End file.
